ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
PPC Community Spiderweb
The PPC Community Spiderweb is a project to show the links between every PPC agent - and every other PPC agent. The Spiderweb The Spiderweb has been created using Graphviz, and demonstrates direct links between agents - that is, whether they have directly interacted with each other on-page. It also shows which department they are in, by the colour of the node that contains each agent's name. All colour names are taken from Graphviz's X11 list. Department Colours Action Departments * All-Purpose Department - Turquoise 3 (black font) * Department of Author Correspondence - Deep pink 3 * Department of Bad Parody - Orchid * Department of Bad Slash - Hot pink * Department of Character Protective Services - Violet (black font) * Department of Floaters - Orange * Department of Geographical Aberrations - Red * Department of Implausible Crossovers - Magenta 4 * Department of Improbabilities - Navy * Department of Mary Sues - Blue * Department of Misplaced Flora and Fauna - Lemon chiffon (black font) * Department of Out of Character Hobbits - Yellow green (black font) * Department of Technical Errors - Red 4 * Department of Temporal Offenses - Khaki (black font) * Department of WhatThe - Firebrick * Disturbing Acts of Violence Department - Black * Eclectic Subdivision of Advanced Species - Sandybrown Infrastructure Departments * Department of Fictional Psychology - Purple * Department of Finance - Dark slate gray * Department of Intelligence - Cornflower blue (black font) * Department of Mary Sue Experiments and Research - Chartreuse (black font) * Department of Operations - Yellow (black font) * Department of Personnel - Lime green (black font) * Department of Redundancy Department - Brown * Department of Sufficiently Advanced Technology - Cyan (black font) * Medical Department - Dark green * Postal Department - Sienna * Supply Depot - Green 3 Security Departments * Department of Internal Affairs - Snow 4 (black font) * Department of Internal Operations - Slate gray * Department of Internal Security/Black Cats - Powder blue (black font) Civilians in HQ * CAF and Mini Adoption Centers - Light goldenrod 3 * Children - Coral * Courtyard Sentient Animals - Dark sea green 1 (black font) * Others - Dark goldenrod Contributing Your Agents In order to add your agents to the Spiderweb, please take the following steps: *Read the instructions on how to edit the master list. It has a very low level of required coding, but the coding is essential. *Add your agents' names to the Master List, taking care to follow the instructions (above) carefully. *Please don't add Department Heads! The Sunflower Official has met everybody. *If you need to add a new department, make sure the colour you pick isn't already in use! *Add your name to Contributors below. *Wait for Huinesoron to upload a new version - or, if you understand the program, feel free to upload it yourself! We're using the latest version of Graphviz, exporting using the 'neato' layout engine and (of course) 'jpg' output. Contributors * Huinesoron * Lily Winterwood * Ellipsis Flood * ShatteredSanity * Elcalion * Neshomeh Category:PPC